HP100 Drabbles
by Christy W
Summary: This is a collection of challenges from the hp100 LJ Community.
1. It Comes to This

Title: It Comes to This

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Word Count: 100

Characters/Pairings: Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Snape

Challenge: Omens, Portents, and Visions

Author's Notes: minor HPB spoilers

This is inspired by a couple of the Harry/Ginny drabbles for this challenge.

Ginny decided to try crystals, but was unsure if she was getting it right. The view inside cleared to reveal Harry leveling his wand against Voldemort, but was hit from the side by Snape. Without any hesitation, Harry hit Snape, killing him, then turned to Voldemort, ready to fulfill his destiny.  
Ginny stressed out about what to do. Should she tell Harry? If she did, how would this effect what his final decision was? Would he try to save Snape, or would this just end up being a self fulfillment, like what started Harry on this in the first place?

IMO, I always felt it would come down to a showdown between Harry and Snape...one way or another.  
There- that better?


	2. What I Needed to Do

Title: What I Needed to Do  
Challenge: The Ten Commandments (Honor Your Father and Mother)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Harry, Voldemort, Snape  
Spoilers: None

He ran through the corridors, dodging hexes from the Death Eaters along the way.

*_I won't fail you again, Father._* was all that was in his mind as he chased after the impetus of his destiny and that greatest of betrayers.

*_Everyone always thought Pettigrew was the worst, but, I still blame Snape for this_.*

Turning another corner, he skidded to a stop, seeing Voldemort and Snape facing off against each other.

"Betrayal! After all this time, your loyalty is not to me!"

When the dust cleared from the same curse being flung twice at once, only two remained alive.


	3. Betrayal

Title: Betrayal  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Challenge: Ten Commandments  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Harry and (that would be giving it away)  
Author's Notes: Using #1; this muse kept bugging me and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this one.

Harry stood there, restrained by horror as much as by Death Eaters. He stared aghast at the redhead kneeling down in front of his worst enemy. He had thought she'd actually found out how to get to Voldemort alone, only to find out it had been her test about becoming one of them.

"Do you swear to follow what directives I give you and only bother with the Ministry and their minions in furtherance of our goals? And will you further help me eliminate all of these bothersome friends of this Boy?"

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes, I will."


	4. Coming to America

Title: Coming to America  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Far Flung Places  
Characters/Pairings: Snape  
Author's Notes: *crosses fingers* let's hope it works...never tried writing Snape before

He stepped off the plane and was immediately hit by a blast of warm air. He wondered what was so important that Dumbledore had sent him across the ocean just to find this little amulet.

He sneered at the garishly colored tourists that kept chattering nonsensically about wanted to go visit Disney, which made no sense to him. Yes, he had heard much of this Disney on the plane and wondered if he was an American wizard of some sort.

He jumped back in shock when this bubbly blond jumped out at him from the nearby kiosk. "Welcome to Orlando!"


	5. Through the Looking Glass

Title: Through the Looking Glass  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Far-Flung Places  
Characters/Pairings: Ginny

Ginny was surprised that they'd been given this old wardrobe by an great-uncle the family had hardly known. It was covered with a tarp to protect it, though their house barely had enough room as it was. Curious, she pulled off the tarp and opened up the door. She wandered back through the fur coats, until her feet crunched on- grass?

Stepping through, she entered a clearing, where a lion stood.

"Welcome, Daughter of Eve, to your refuge. I had thought your friends would have been here sooner to ask for our help against the evil plaguing you and yours."

A/N: Sorry, but this just cried to be written.


	6. Too Much Fun at the Beach

Title: Too Much Fun at the Beach  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Ginny/Harry  
Challenge: Gigiwatts  
Rating: PG-16/light R  
Author's Note: Inspired by sor_bet and her use of Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back...a lil off kilter, and augmented for British colloquiums.

Muggle swimwear left a lot less to the imagination than they thought when they decided to go.

Harry noticed Ron kept glaring at his sister while she splashed in the waves with Hermione.

He had to admit his friend had a point- seeing Ginny like that was turning him on. Taking a cup with him, he moved over to a secluded spot to think about how she looked in private.

He heard a rustling in the bushes and tried to finish as soon as possible.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Sorry mate, but I think I just filled the cup."

A/N: I know it's not the greatest, but I love that bit where Jay sees Shannon's character for the first time.


	7. Down but not Out

Title: Down, But Not Out  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Harry and Snape  
Challenge: Gigiwatts  
Rating: PG  
A/N: From the Princess Bride

Everyone crowded around him, concerned as to whether or not he would still be with them to join the end of the fight. They knew they couldn't spend a lot of time ignoring the surrounding Death Eaters.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't know. There's a difference between all dead, and mostly dead."

"Huh?"

"Mostly dead means slightly alive. Here, take his hand, Harry," Snape ordered as he waved his wand over the body.

Harry clutched his hand. "Will he live?"

Snape sighed and brushed off his robes. "Though I hate to admit it, Potter, yes, Mr. Weasley will make it."


	8. What Might Have Been

Title: What Might Have Been  
House: Gryffindor  
Word Count: 100  
Characters/Pairings: Draco and Voldemort  
Challenge: Gigiwatts  
Rating: PG  
A/N: From Labyrinth, and an idea of what might have been; I have to agree with discreetfluff about Voldemort and Jareth.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything."

The insidiousness of it all slithered around him much like the snakes that the Dark Lord could speak to.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

He knew it sounded too good to be true, but look at all the power the Death Eaters possessed! He could make Potter do whatever, or WHOever he wanted. He grinned, ready to accept it, but remembered his father, imprisoned.

He stared straight at Voldemort. "You have no power over me!"


	9. Nobody's Perfect

TITLE: Nobody's Perfect  
WORDS: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
CHARACTERS: Draco/Hermione  
MOVIE: Some Like It Hot  
RATING: PG  
A/N: The line used has always been my favorite from this movie- cracks me up every time.

Draco knew he'd made bad decisions in his life- joining the Death Eaters was definitely up there- but he knew that he could make it all right in the end...somehow. That's why he was sneaking over to Hermione's house to see if maybe she could help him. She'd always been the smart one, so maybe she could help him figure out how to bring Dumbledore back.  
But, before he could knock, she opened the door, wand in hand.

"Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"Why should I? I know what you've been up to."

"Well, nobody's perfect."


	10. Practice

TITLE: Practice  
WORDS: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
CHARACTERS: Ginny/Harry  
MOVIE: Sin City  
RATING: PG-13  
A/N: Been trying to figure a way to put a line from this movie in...I think I figured it out.

Ginny was furious. How dare they try to kill Harry! Well, they would soon find out how much she'd learned.

And she was just aching for some practice. The Death Eaters wouldn't know what hit them.

She had known why Harry had wanted to leave, so that she wouldn't have to worry about being hurt. But with Weasley stubbornness, she refused to let him go.

"It's payback time, and won't that be a bitch?" she said with a feral grin as she kicked the door in and descended like a Fury reborn upon those who tried to kill her lover.


	11. Just the Two of Us

Title: Just the Two of Us  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related...I'm just borrowing it for a little while.  
Characters: Hermione/Snape  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: Far-Flung Places  
Author's Note: Was up late reading H/S smut and had this idea. For inspiration, the story Crossing the Line from Ashwinder, which does have some age appropriate stuff.

She lay in his arms and watched the waves lap up against their toes.

"Did you ever think we'd make it out of this alive?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Snape kissed her on the forehead. "None of us expected to get out of it alive- especially me."

"Well then, isn't it a wonderful thing that we could get away to Hawaii and spend some time alone with each other, especially now that we're finally now Professor and student anymore?"

"Why? I have a couple ideas about how we can deal with that," he said with a smirk.


	12. Poker

Title: Poker

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter..I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Word Count: 100

Characters/Pairings: Death Eaters

Challenge: #31- The Alternative Lives of Death Eaters

"So whose idea was this?"  
"Oh hush, MacNair! We haven't had fun like this since our Lord's return."  
"Speak for yourself, Malfoy. You still have your clothes," Snape groused as he glanced at his cards.  
_King, Ace of Spade. Might as well,_ Snape thought as he threw in chips.  
Play continued at a fierce pace, with everyone else eventually folding except for him and Lucius.  
Lucius smirked inwardly. He had Queen/Jack of Hearts, with King, Ace, and Seven of Hearts out, along with the Ace of Clubs. He was furious when Snape demanded his shirt off for the win.


End file.
